The Devil's Trill
by Alanis Strife
Summary: "Ah. The Devil's Trill. A personal favorite of mine. Would you like to dance Cloud?"... AU YAOI! LEMON Vampire Seph/Cloud! If you don't like, then do NOT read. One-Shot


Title: The Devil's Trill  
Fandom: FFVII  
Pairing: S/C  
Rated: **M**ature  
Summary: AU YAOI! Vampires Seph/Cloud "Ah. The Devil's Trill. A personal favorite of mine. Would you like to dance Cloud?"

A/N: This is why I shouldn't listen to "The Devil's Trill" when I'm trying to do my homework. If you're curious, type "the devil's trill yami no matsuei" in the YouTube search bar and look for the video by "Drasilik" if you wish to hear it.

Disclaimer: If I did own the rights to FFVII, we would have the remake by now. Or at least an anime adaptation. Do we have a remake? Anime? No? Then **I DO NOT OWN**.

* * *

Cloud sighed in boredom. It was Halloween night, many of his fellow students were dressing up in costumes and getting ready to either go to or host various parties celebrating not only this holiday, but the fact that it was the start of a four day weekend at his collage. And where was he? He was in the campus library. Alone. Studying.

As usual.

It wasn't like Cloud didn't want to go. But he had his future to think of. Unlike a lot of the kids here, Cloud didn't come from a well to do background. No, Cloud had to earn every dime that he could to pay off his tuition. He was grateful for what little scholarship he did get or his dreams of studying mechanical engineering here at Midgar U would be impossible. And when he wasn't working one of his three part time jobs, he was working on his studies or some random project for a class. To say that Cloud had no social life would be an understatement.

Normally though, that fact didn't bother him that much. He grew up a loner after all. But ever since that strange encounter at his waiter job last week, he just felt... different. Not good. Not bad. Not even weird. Just, different.

*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*

_ "Look alive, Strife! New guy at your table!" One of Clouds coworkers, a hostess named Yuffie, had told him after she had escorted the 'new guy' to his section. "Thanks Yuffie!"_

_ Cloud was currently working as a waiter at La Shin-Ra, a five star restaurant that catered to a very high class, read: rich beyond what should be legal, clientele. The restaurant was huge with deep mahogany wood walls, light cream colored carpet covering the dinning room floors, the ceiling tiles and the chandeliers were (Cloud could swear) solid gold. Aesthetically placed through out the dinning area were round tables, normally with only two cherry wood chairs placed with them, covered in a matching cream table cloth with a single gold candelabra and navy blue candle inside in the center of the table._

_ The waiter staff's uniforms consisted of a white dress shirt, black pressed slacks, black dress shoes, a navy blue waist apron, and matching neck tie._

_ The blond waiter made his way to one of these tables and pulled out the check pad that he needed to write down the man's order. "Good evening sir. I'm Cloud and I'll be your waiter. Do you wish to order now, or would you like me to give you a few more moments?" The young man's eyes widen when the gentleman at the table lowered the menu, that had hidden his appearance before, and exposed his cat-like green eyes. _

_ The man sitting at the table had long flowing silver hair that, had he been standing, would have almost reached the back of his knees. He wore, from what Cloud could see, a black silk dress shirt and red silk neck tie. A black leather coat of some kind was resting on the back of the man's chair._

_ "Ah. I would like to start by requesting a bottle of Syrah. Oh, and could you bring two glasses? I'm expecting company to join me a little later." The man spoke. His voice flowing as smoothly and as warm as hot chocolate in Cloud's ears. "O-of course sir. I'll return with your wine shortly." Bowing slightly, The blond waiter left to fulfill the order. He didn't notice the way the man had smirked at him as he left._

_'_What the heck, why did I stutter?_'_

_ A moment later Cloud returned with the requested red wine and glasses. "Your Syrah si-" "Sephiroth, please." "Of course. Your Syrah, Sephiroth." "Thank you, Cloud." Cloud tried to suppress the shiver that wanted to crawl up his spine as he poured Sephiroth a glass. 'What is wrong with me this evening?' The younger man thought to himself. "Have you decided what you would like to eat? Or should I recommend something for you?" '_Keep it professional Strife._' _

_ "Hmm. I'll start with the Fall Market Salad. For the main course the Prime Ribeye Steak, rare. No dessert for me... Can you recommend something for me to order for my companion?" "Well, I personally am fond of the Roasted Pumpkin Soup for an appetizer. The Kalm Farm Pheasant is also good for a main course." "Sounds exquisite, and for dessert?" "Seven Hour Banora white Cake, Made with the fresh batch of dumbapples that we received just this morning, is a very popular choice." "I see. Then that is what I shall request. Thank you." Sephiroth had made sure to keep his eyes locked with his waiter all during their conversation. Cloud felt his heart skip a beat and a light blush form on his face. For some reason it made him feel very happy that he could please this man. "You are most welcome." He replied with a small smile as he left._

_ Cloud returned around twenty minutes later, with the appetizers. Sephiroth was staring at his phone with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. The blond felt that that would not do. This gentleman should never be the slightest bit unhappy. "Is there a problem Sephiroth?" Said man turned to make eye contact with Cloud once again as the younger male began to place the desired dishes on the table. "It would appear that my companion could not make it this evening." Oh. That meant that Sephiroth would most likely cancel his meal and leave. Why did that though sadden Cloud?_

_ Sephiroth smirked at his server. The boy was as good as in his grasp. "Well, no need to let this meal go to waste." He motioned to the chair across from himself with his left arm. "Why don't you join me, Cloud?" Again Cloud felt a shiver go up his spine. Their eyes were still locked with one another, and Cloud began to feel a little dizzy._

_ Cloud closed his blue orbs and shook his head in an attempt to clear it of the strange, foggy, feeling that had begun to settle on him. "I'm sorry but I... I really shouldn't. I ne-" He cut himself off when he felt that Sephiroth had gotten up and placed his hands on his shoulders. Brilliant sapphire met feline green once more. Cloud noted that the silver haired male had his dress shirt tucked into tight black leather pants and was wearing black knee high boots. With a quirk at the corner of his lips, Sephiroth spoke. "Oh but Cloud, I insist that you join me. Do not worry, you won't get into trouble with your boss. Please, sit." _

_ As he was speaking, Sephiroth gently guided Cloud to the empty seat. Cloud's eyes lightly glazed over as he replied. "As you wish."_

_ The rest of the night was a blur to Cloud. He remembered that he and Sephiroth had talked with one another, mostly things like what was Cloud studying or other such trivial things. Huh. Since when did Cloud began to think of mechanical engineering as trivial? Oh well, it didn't matter. He was enjoying spending time with the older male. _

_ Cloud had completely lost track of time. Vaguely he could hear the music play in the background. "Ah. The Devil's Trill. A personal favorite of mine. Would you like to dance Cloud?" Cloud smiled at Sephiroth as he reached out to the man's extended had. They had just got up from the table and began to make their way to the dance floor..._

_Then suddenly _Waltz de Chocobo_ cut through the atmosphere._

_ Cloud collapsed back into his seat, feeling light headed. He reached into his back pocket to answer his phone. "Hel-" '_**SPIKEY! Where the hell are you?! Your shift at the restaurant ended over an hour ago!****_' _**_Who was this again?_

_. . ._

_ '_**Chocobo? You there man? HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!**_' Oh yeah. His roommate/human puppy Zack. "I'm here Zack, I'm fine... And how many times have I told you to STOP messing with my ringtones?!" '_**Man you've had me worried Cloud. Hey, you okay? You sound kinda out of it.**_' Now that he mentioned it "I have a slight headache." '_**Where are you?**_' Cloud had to look around for a moment to get his bearings. "La Shin-Ra -" '_**You're still at work? Look just stay right there, I'm coming to get you, okay?**_' "Yeah. Thanks Zack." '_**I'll be right there.**_' Zack hung up after that._

_ '_Well damn_.' Sephiroth thought to himself. '_With his friend on his way, I can't take Cloud... yet._' Smirk back in place, Sephiroth sauntered over to the still dazed male. "It would seem that our time together is over for now." Cloud looked up at him, almost completely free of his trance. Sephiroth picked up and put on his leather duster. "Until we meet again, Cloud." And walked away._

*~*~FLASHBACK END (finally!)~*~*

And now here we are. A week later after the encounter at the restaurant. Cloud frowned at the page of his text book that he had been reading for the last ten minutes. Zack had picked Cloud up like he said he would and promptly sent "the chocobo" to bed. Cloud had woken up the next day feeling very confused. Why did he join Sephiroth for dinner? How come neither his boss or fellow employees mentioned his behavior that night? Even Yuffie gave the spike haired male a 'What-the-heck-are-you-on?' look when he asked. Apparently no one but him remembered Sephiroth.

Which brings Cloud to his other question: Why in the name of Odin did Cloud react to Sephiroth the way he had? Sure it was Cloud's job to please the patrons. But this, this was different. When he was serving the silver male, it was like there was no one else around. The way that he felt that he, Cloud, was happy so long as he could please Sephiroth. That anything else on Gaia's green world was inconsequential to his...

His, what?

'_Dammit Cloud Strife! Snap out of it already!_' For the past week, Cloud had to practically force himself to go to class, let alone pay attention once in there. He knew his studies were suffering as well but, he didn't know what to do about it. It's like whatever enthusiasm that he once applied to his everyday routine was gone. That everything that was important to him before no longer interest him. Zack had said that maybe all of his intense study sessions and projects had finally burnt him out and that he, Cloud, should just take it easy this weekend and have fun.

The idea of just shoving all of his books and papers aside and say "To Hell with it!" was becoming more and more appealing. Sighing once more, Cloud packed everything away and left the library. It was dark outside and the streets and sidewalks were empty. Not surprising since all the fun was to be held on the other side of the campus. The sound of a violin began to float through the air. Cloud paused to listen, it sounded familiar.

_Ah. The Devil's Trill. A personal favorite of mine..._

Oh! That's right. It was the same song that played at La Shin-Ra last week. Without realizing it, Cloud had started to head into the direction that the music was coming from. The more intense the song became, the faster Cloud would move. The next thing he knew he was running to that beautiful sound.

The blond male quickly made his way into the park. There! In a clearing surrounded by trees, and enveloped by the light of the full moon like a stage light, was Sephiroth. He was dress much the same way as when Cloud had last saw him, only this time he wasn't wearing the shirt or tie. The man's chest was bear. Sephiroth was the one playing the enchanting music on the violin.

Sephiroth made eye contact with the young man and smirked. Without stopping his playing, he spoke. "Good to see you, Cloud." "y-You too." '_What the fuck is wrong with you Strife! Stop acting like a high school girl with a crush! You don't even bat for that team!_' "What are you doing here Sephiroth?" "Why, I'm here playing for you." Yeah, that didn't seem creepy.

Sephiroth stopped his playing and placed the violin on the ground. The music continued. Cloud's eyes widen when he realized this. He watched as the older man approached him, for every step froward he took Cloud stepped back. A dark smirk graced Sephiroth's features.

"What's the matter Cloud? We were getting along so well last week. How about we finish what we started?" Sephiroth held his left hand out to Cloud. Cloud's heart was racing now. He couldn't explain why he had this sudden sense of fear, that he should run as fast and as far away as possible. "Would you like to dance?"

The blond male shook his head in the negative, but the rest of his body moved forward into the others embrace. The two of them moving fluidly with the music, as if they were dancing in the grandest ball. '_Such a beautiful puppet._' Sephiroth though to himself.

"What the _HELL_ did you do to me!?" Cloud demanded. The glare on his face making Sephiroth chuckle. "Why, nothing that you would not alow me to do my puppet." "What are you talking about? And don't call me a puppet!" "But I didn't call you a puppet, I called you **MY** puppet. Do not try to deny it Cloud, a part of you wants this. A part of you is begging me to make you mine." There was that shiver again. Cloud shook his head as he tried to clear away that dazed feeling again. But it was no use. He could feel himself falling as he helplessly stared into Sephiroth's eyes. Eyes which, by the way, were now slitted pupuiled and glowing.

"w-What are you?" Cloud asked in a small voice.

"I am your sire. I am your master. I am a vampire. and you, my precious puppet, are my eternal bride." Sephiroth opened his mouth to reveal his fangs. Cloud whimpered as the silver male kissed and sucked along the left side of his neck. And when the music reached it's climax, Sephiroth bit down.

Cloud Screamed in both fear and pain. He could feel his blood leave his body, and what didn't get swallowed by the vampire was running down his chest. Cloud tried to move away, but when he did it just made Sephiroth bite harder. The blond was panting heavily. Dizzy from the blood loss, and something else. Cloud gasped as pleasure began to over take the pain.

Sephiroth removed his fangs from his puppet as he licked the wound on the neck to seal it. Raising his head he smiled down at the expression of fear and pleasure on Cloud's face. "Truly breath taking." He whispered as he gently laid the boy on the soft grass covered ground.

Cloud was far too lethargic to fight against the vampire as he removed his clothes. He trembled when he felt the chilly Halloween air caress his body. Sephiroth cupped Cloud's half hard erection and began to move his hand in slow, hard strokes. "Ah!" Cloud cried.

"Soon my puppet, you will experience all of the dark delights of this life I have given you. You will be begging me to fill you, to take you, to dominate you in ways you never thought possible." "Shut up! Stop talking I don't want to hear it!" "Oh but this..." At this Sephiroth squeezed harder, causing Cloud to moan wantonly. "...Is telling me otherwise."

Sephiroth placed his free hand at Cloud's mouth, resting three of it's fingers on the blond's lips. "Suck." He ordered. Cloud tried, he really did, to keep his mouth shut tight and move his head away from the vampire's fingers. But all too soon, he found himself opening his lips and gently lick at the fingers before they plunged inside his mouth. Cloud keened when Sephiroth's other hand left his now fully hard erection, and started to pinch and twist one of his nipples.

Sephiroth bent down so that he could take the other nipple into his mouth. Showing no mercy as he bit and sucked on the perky nub. Then he switched so that he could give the other the same treatment. All the while Cloud was still sucking on his fingers. Satisfied that they were properly coated, Sephiroth removed his hand and placed it at the blond's forbidden entrance.

Without warning, the silver vampire plunged two of the three fingers inside of withering body.

Cloud threw his head back as he cried out in surprise and brief flash of pain. He could feel the way the fingers moved and scissored inside of himself. He felt when Sephiroth eventually added the third finger, never in all of his life was Cloud as aware of his own body as he was right now. "AH! s-Sephiroth!" Cloud stood corrected.

Sephiroth smirked as he struck his puppet and soon to be mate's prostate over and over again. When he noticed the way that Cloud began to clench around his fingers, he took his free hand to grab Cloud's erection and stroke it in rough quick jerks. The pleasure corseing through Cloud's veins was forcing his body shake as he moved to meet Sephiroth's thrusts. "Seph- AH! i-I'm going to... NO!"

Cloud was just about to come when the vampire clutched the base of his dick, preventing him from release. Sephiroth stood up to his full height as he smirked darkly at the blond. "Oh, you didn't think I'd let you come that quickly and easily did you?"

Sephiroth undid the fly of his leather pants and pushed them down enough to reveal his hard, pulsing, cock. He felt no small amount of pride when he caught his puppet stare at his girth. Making eye contact with Cloud he told him "On your knees. I want you to beg for it."

Cloud was beyond the point of caring that he was acting like a whore in heat. He quickly got to his knees and brought his face to his new master's cock. Cloud gave a short yelp when Sephiroth roughly grasped him by his spikey blond hair. "Keep your eyes on me, my puppet. Only on me." Cloud nodded his head as he opened his mouth. Sephiroth thrust into the boy's face. Cloud had to suppress his gag reflex, but after a moment he started to move his tongue around the new appendage in his mouth. He rose one of his hands to message and stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Cloud moaned as he felt his master's hand tighten in his hair as he fucked his face. Cloud's eyes were lidded and burning in lust. Never once did he turn away from his master's gaze.

Without warning Sephiroth began to come. He pulled out quickly enough to spray some of his release on Cloud's face, while his puppet swallowed the rest. Cloud licked his lips. Sephiroth's cum was unlike anything he had ever tasted before and he wanted "More."

"Did you say something my puppet?" "Please, give me more." "Please 'what'?" "Ah! Please master! I want more! Please fill me more!" As Cloud begged he reached out to put Sephiroth's, still hard, cock into his mouth again. However the hold that Sephiroth still had on Cloud's hair prevented this. "Please!" Cloud all but sobbed. "Oh don't worry Cloud. I'll fill you more, just not you mouth this time."

Sephiroth pushed Cloud to the ground again and pounced on his mate. He thrust into the younger male below him and struck his prostate in one go. He thoroughly enjoyed Clouds broken cry of pain and pleasure. Sephiroth had started slow, then gradually built up speed as he pounded into his bride. Hitting that sweet spot with each thrust. "Sephiroth...Ma-AH!-ster... So good..." Was the last, some what coherent thing Cloud could say before nothing more but incomprehensible noise would escaped from his lips. Again through it all Cloud could not, would not, look away from Sephiroth's now glowing eyes.

Sephiroth knew the young man would not last much longer. So once more he grabbed Clouds erection and stroked it in time with his thrusts. He was pleased to see, as Cloud opened his mouth to release another moan, that his puppets new fangs had finished forming. He leaned forward to lick and whispered into Cloud's ear. "Bite me Cloud. Drink of the darkness that flows through my veins and draw it into your own being." Cloud obeyed without a second thought.

GAIA! If Cloud thought Sephiroth's seed tasted good! Greedily Cloud drank his sire's blood. His orgasm raced through him as sephiroth gave his prostate a particularly hard thrust. His shout of mind numbing euphoria muffled by the neck he was sucking on. Cloud had a second, smaller, orgasm when he felt Sephiroth fill his ass with his cum.

After drinking his fill, Cloud collapsed onto the ground. The heat that had assaulted him just moments ago being chased away by the Halloween air as it caressed his over sensitive body once more.

He smiled sleepily at Sephiroth as his mate and master rose to look at him with an equally fond expression. Cloud's tired smile turned into a look of shock when he felt Sephiroth become hard...Again! "My dear puppet. Did you really think that taking you just once tonight would be enough? Besides, you said you wanted more."

Cloud sobbed in both joy and dread as he and Sephiroth began their dance again.

*~*~Three Days Later~*~*

Zack was beyond worried. No one had seen or heard from his chocobo haired roommate for the last few days. Cloud hadn't even called in to any of his part time jobs to say he was taking time off. It was like he just vanished without a trace. The human puppy was currently doing squats in his dorm room while he tried to think of where he should look next for Cloud.

_**SLAM!**_

"WHOA!" Zack nearly lost his footing at the sound of his door being slammed open. Turning so quickly he was surprised he didn't break something, Zack saw stumbling through the entryway the very person who had been occupying his thoughts all weekend.

"CLOUD!" Zack rushed to catch the blond, as the younger of the two of them started to fell. "Cloud, hey spikey! You okay?! What happened?! Where in Minerva's name have you _BEEN_ all weekend?!"

It took Cloud a moment to look up at his roommate, when he did he broke out into a silly grin and laughed. "Oh! Hi Zack!" " 'Oh, hi Zack'... That's all you have to say?! Cloud I've been worried sick about you!" "I'm sorry, Sephiroth picked me up from the library Friday night. And I've been...Preoccupied with him sense." Cloud started to laugh again as Zack set him on his bed.

"Sephiroth?" "Yeah, my boyfriend." "Boyfriend? I didn't know you liked guys, I thought you had your eyes on that Tifa girl." The smile Cloud gave Zack would have made the darker haired man think he was drunk if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't reek of alcohol. Damned if it wasn't a little creepy though. "Yeah, I was shocked to find out that I'm gay to." At this Cloud sobered.

"That's not a problem for you, is it." "Na man! You know I swing both ways. Glad you finally found someone, just promise that you'll call and tell me the next time you and this Sephiroth guy decide that you want to drop off the face of the earth for 'alone' time. Deal?" "Deal. Oh and funny you should mention being bi. I met a couple of Sephiroth's friends over the weekend to. I think you'd get along great with his friend Angeal." "Really?" A creepy smirk graced itself on Cloud's face. And if Zack didn't know any better, he could swear that his best friend's eyes were glowing.

"Yeah. You might say you two would have a _howling_ good time."

* * *

. . . **CUT!** That's a wrap people!

And as you saw at the end, I hinted that I _**MIGHT**_, emphasis on might, do a One-shot sequel with the man pairing being Angeal/Zack. But no promises. And if I do, it will be after my Viewfinder story "Race to the Finish" is complete. Thankfully only three more chapters to go on it. Also, I'm not sure if I made it clear or not, but Sephiroth wasn't really stood up. The companion he was waiting for was Cloud.

This is my first attempt at a Lemon. So while I will never ask my readers to review for the sake of reviewing, I would like some honest criticism on that scene. As well as tips on how I could improve on it.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
